Co-extrusion of liquid ingredients in the food industry is a conventional practice but a need exists for a system capable of for consistently producing proteinaceous patty products dressed with a food grade particulate and satisfying all food processing sanitary and regulatory requirements. To achieve safe dressed patty production economically, the dressed patty production line should operate continuously at commercially acceptable production rates.